Volume 2
Two Kingdoms of the Stone World (石の世界の二つの国, Ishi no Sekai no Futatsu no Kuni?) is the second volume of the Dr. Stone series. Synopsis Now that Taiju and Senku have been able to free Yuzuhira from petrification, they’re going to have to move fast if they want to outwit and outrun Tsukasa. But how can they fight against a guy who took out a pack of lions bare-handed?! Senku’s got the brains but lack the brawn. Taiju’s stamina is endless, but he’s a pacifist. And Yuzuhira’s still a bit dazed from her petrification. The only solution Senku can think of is to speed up civilization process by a couple million years in order to re-create… gunpower! And it’s a good thing they got a headstart because Tsukasa’s already figured out what they’re trying to do and where they’re heading. Can Senku outsmart Tsukasa? Or will Tsukasa’s overwhelming martial strenght be too much to handle? The showdown between Senku and Tsukasa with humankind’s revival at stake begins! Volume Summary IMAGINE WALKING TO A WORLD WHERE EVERY LAST HUMAN HAS BEEN MYSTERIOUSLY TURNED TO STONE... Senku, Taiju and Yuzuriha are well on their way to crafting gunpowder when they spot smoke far off in the distance. Convinced that it's a sign of other humans, Senku takes a huge risk by sending up a smoke signal of his own. Meanwhile, Tsukasa is determined to stop Senku from making gunpowder, and his arrival on the scene could spell the end for our heroes! Chapters *Z=008 Raise the Smoke Signal (狼煙をあげろ, Noroshi o Agero?) *Z=009 Senku vs. Tsukasa (千空VS (バーサス) 司, Senkū Bāsasu Tsukasa?) *Z=010 Students of Science (科学の徒, Kagaku no To?) *Z=011 Weapons of Science (科学の武器, Kagaku no Buki?) *Z=012 Epilogue of Prologue (End of Part 0) (EPILOGUE (エピローグ) OF (オブ) PROLOGUE (プロローグ) (序章最終話), Epirōgu obu Purorōgu (Joshō Saishū-wa)?) *Z=013 Part 1: Stone World The Beginning (第一章 STONE (ストーン) WORLD (ワールド) THE (ザ) BEGINNING (ビギニング) , Dai Itsushō Sutōn Wārudo Za Biginingu?) *Z=014 Those Who Have Faith (信ずるもの, Shinzuru Mono?) *Z=015 Two Kingdoms of the Stone World (石の世界の二つの国, Ishi no Sekai no Futatsu no Kuni?) *Z=016 Kohaku (コハク, Kohaku?) Author's Comment | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Nothing makes me happier than the rough drafts i receive from Inagaki Sensei each week. Getting to draw all these nature scenes is such a joy. Every week i think about giant trees, vines and mosses. i think about Senku, living amongst all that. He's a man striking out on his own in the grandeur of this world. As someone trying to make his way in the big bad world of Japanese manga, i have an inkling of what he must be going through. Senku!! Life is all about that trade-off! Loneliness for grandeur! |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | A writer is different than a mangaka in that he or she has no staff. The stalwart author sits silently in the office, always toiling alone. How lonely! Solo work all day every day would get lonely as heck! Working themselves to the bone just like Senku, alone in the world... If it ever comes to that for me, I don't think I could stand it. You're one impressive guy, Senku! |} |} Extra Pages Volume 2 Table of Contents.png|Table of Contents Volume 2 Table of Contents ENG.png|Table of Contents ENG Volume 2 Character Page.png|Character Page Volume 2 Character Page ENG.png|Character Page ENG Volume 2 Senku's Childhood.png|A comic about Senku's childhood Volume 2 Senku's Childhood ENG.png|A comic about Senku's childhood ENG Volume 2 Taiju's Childhood.png|A comic about Taiju's Childhood Volume 2 Taiju's Childhood ENG.png|A comic about Taiju's Childhood ENG Volume 2 Mega Senku's Q&A.png|A Q&A with Senku Volume 2 Mega Senku's Q&A ENG.png|A Q&A with Senku ENG Volume 2 Mega Senku's Q&A 2.png|Another Q&A with Senku Volume 2 Mega Senku's Q&A 2 ENG.png|Another Q&A with Senku ENG Volume 2 Lion and Lioness.png Volume 2 Senku's Annoyance.png|Senku getting annoyed by the splint for his neck Volume 2 Spine and Authors Comments.png Volume 2 Authors Comments ENG.png Reception Volume 2 was published on September 4, 2017, during Japans Tankōbon ranking period of 4rd to 10th September 2017. Dr. Stone Volume 2 ranked 14/50 during that period selling an estimated 50,088 Tankōbon copies during its first week on sale.Dr. Stone Volume 2 sales from September 04 to September 10 2017 References Site Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Media